The present invention relates to equipment and a method for the generative manufacture and/or repair of components, in particular of gas turbines.
Particularly complex and/or highly stressed components, such as the blades of gas turbines, can be manufactured and repaired advantageously by generative or additive methods. Here, material is locally solidified layer by layer and bonded to an adjacent layer of already solidified material. In this process, in order to newly manufacture a component, a first layer is solidified on a platform, from which it is detached after manufacture of the component is completed. In order to repair an already existing component, it is positioned on the platform and a first layer is solidified on the component.
Particularly the arrangement of a new layer of material to be solidified and/or its solidification enables particles and/or gas to enter into the region between the layer of material that is to be solidified or has been solidified and a solidifying means. Thus, for example, particles can be stirred up when powdered material is deposited and/or distributed. Additionally or alternatively, it is possible, for example, for smoldered residues to rise during a solidifying. The latter can then condense to particles between the layer and the solidification means.
Similarly, it is possible for other particles, such as, for example, dust or the like, and/or gas from the surroundings to enter the region between the layer and the solidifying means.
In particular, such particles and such gas can interfere with exposure of the material being solidified by the solidifying means; for example, they can deflect and/or reflect a laser beam. Additionally or alternatively, they can also have a detrimental effect on the material that is to be solidified or is solidified; for example, they can form inclusions therein, or a surface layer, or the like.